The Fifth International Melanocortin Meeting will be held in Sunriver, Oregon, 25 - 28 August 2002. This meeting is the single most important international gathering for researchers studying melanocortin peptides, secreted peptides in the brain, blood, and periphery involved in the critical functions of weight regulation, cortisol production, secretion from exocrine glands, and pigmentation. Since the Fourth Meeting in 1993 in France, the field has experienced exponential progress. At that time, only melanocortin receptors Mc1r and Mc2r were known; since then, 3 more receptors (Mc3r, Mc4r, and Mc5r) have been identified and physiologic models have been developed for all 5 receptors. In addition, studies have elucidated the role of melanocortin receptor agonists and interactions among components of this system. Mutations in several different parts of the melanocortin system have been linked to a significant percentage of cases of human obesity and additional linkage studies are ongoing. Given these milestones, there is a compelling need for researchers to gather in 2002, and we anticipate 300 - 400 participants. Fifty-five speakers (30 from the United States and 25 from 12 other countries, including 9 women) will address the topics of peptide and small molecule chemistry, receptor structure and function, energy homeostasis, pigmentation, adrenocortical function, and behavior. Two poster sessions, a reception, a banquet, and informal social activities will provide critical opportunities for junior scientists, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students to interact with leaders in the melanocortin field. To facilitate the gathering of a large international audience, funds are specifically requested to cover travel expenses for 17 speakers.